The Dune Encyclopedia/Sources
These fictional books are said to comprise the sources of The Dune Encyclopedia *Karené Ambern, Champagne in My Slipper: The Autobiography, as told to Ruuvars Dillar (Zimaona: Kinat); * Izhnaikas Bauf, The Great Cryptogram. RRC 31-BL9O4; *S. T. Duub, Half-a-Dozen Harbas, RRC 42-BL65; *Cybele Harik. ''The Prince/The Playwright (Zimaona: Kinat); *Tovat Gwinsted, Chronicles of the Conquerors (Caladan: INS); * A. J. Kiilwan, The Man Who Was al-Harba, RRC 75-BL791; *E. S. Marik, Monuments of Atreidean Drama, 5 v. (Grumman; Hartley Univ. Press); *Pander Oulson, St. Alia, Huntress of a Billion Worlds, RRC 2-A439; * Naib Guaddaf, Judgment on Arrakeen, RRC 29-Z182; * Bsh. Joon Piitpinail, Al-Ada is al-Harba, RRC S-BL469; * Tonk Shaio, Arrakeen Corners, RRC 61-BL757; *[[Kurt Zhuurazh, Al-Ada and al-Harba, RRC 27-BL637. *Blaigvor Ewanz, ed. The Complete Works of Harq al-Harba (Grumman: Tern); *Shuuralz H. Spiidak The Stage History of al-Harba's Plays (Libermann: Pinetree); *Muurkét Shaud, Al-Harba's Arrakeen (Grumman: Tern), the standard biography. *Daiwid Kuuan, Monuments of the Zensunni Migrations (Salusa Secundus: Morgan and Sharak). *Defa 'l-Fanini, Taaj 'l-Fremen, 12 v. (Salusa Secundus: Morgan and Sharak); *Leto II, Journals, Rakis Ref. Cat. 55-A89; *Duncan Idaho-10202, The Ghola Speaks, tr. Kershel, Reeve Shautin (Finally: Mosaic) *Princess Irulan Atreides-Corrino, Conversations with Muad'Dib, Lib. Conf. Temp. Series 346; *Stilgar ben Fifrawi, The Stilgar Chronicle, tr. Mityau Gwulador, Arrakis Studies 5 (Grunman: [[United Worlds). *Janet Oslo, Fremen: Lives and Legend (Salusa Secundus: Morgan and Sharak). *Princess Irulan Atreides-Corrino, ed., The Dunebook, Rakis Ref. Cat. 7-Z331 *Zhautii Kuuraveer, Political Homicide in the Leto Imperium (Grunman: Tern) *V. Colivcoh'p, The Text of the Great Convention, after the Materials from Arrakis (Placentia: Santa Fe) *R.M. Gaius Helen Mohiam, Diaries', Lib. Conf. Temp. Series 133. *Pitr Braccus, ''"Discussions of 'Voice' in the Rakis Records", Studia Neurophysiologica 213 (Grumman: Tern); *Sin Qadrin, Static Barriers of the Cerebral Cortex (Richese: Univ. of Bailey Press), esp. Ch. 5 *Arkiid Sidak, Fragments of an Odyssey, tr. Shosta Graun (Topaz: Grimoire); *Anon., Aurelian Memoirs, Lib. Conf. Temp. Series 684 *Harq al-Harba, "History of Duke Leto, Part II," The Complete Works (Grumman: Tern); A *al-Ada, Harq, ed., The Atreides Letters, LCTS 763. **''The Dune Catastrophe, tr. Miigal Reed (Mukan: Lothar). , **House Atreides: An Historical Overview, tr. Zhaulya Muurazharat (Libermann: Pinetree). , **The Mother of God, tr. Harq al-Lutag Atreides (Grumman: Tern). , **The Story of Liet-Kynes, LCTS 109. , **Testament of Arrakis, LCTS 180. *Anon., ''The Proverbs of Muad'Dib, tr. J. Promov Oliima (Caladan: Apex). *Gweiaewera Apturos, Home-Life of the God Emperor (Tleilax: Mentat). *Alia Atreides, Commentary to "The Ghola Speaks" ed. Irulan Atreides-Corrino, tr. Kershel, Reeve Shautin (Finally: Mosaic). *Atreides, Ghanima, Elaine, and Leto II, The Book of Ghanima, RRC 13-A700. *Atreides, Lady Jessica, The Years on Arrakis, tr. Zhaivz Aultan (Caladan: Apex). *Atreides, Leto I, Journals, RRC 55-A89. of his father. **Journals, RRC 1-A42 reign. **Journals, RRC 20-A115. on [[Faradn'n Corrino/DE|Farad'n Corrino].] **Journals, RRC 31-Al25. Assur-nasir-apli. **Journals, RRC 1-A170. [[Nayla]] **Journals, RRC 2-A213. Yueh corrupted by Piter de Vries.] **Journals, RRC 34-A218, 10-A311. of Language. **Journals, RRC 65-A392. [[Moneo Atreides/DE|Moneo Atreides].] **Journals, RRC 70-A392. with Moneo. **Journals, RRC 80-Al-D557. Bene Gesserit. **Stolen Journals, ed. Siona Atreides (Grumman: Tern). *Atreides, Orestes, A Life in Transition, LCTS 166. *Atreides, Ritah al-Jofar Nisri, Factors in the Yueh Betrayal, SIR, OS 146449-70. *Atreides, Siona, The Last Days, AS 218 (Grumman: United Worlds).* *Atreo, Juniper, comp., Diary of an Assassin: A Biography of Gurney Halleck, AS 25 (Grumman: United Worlds), *Bronso of Ix, Analysis of History: Muad'Dib,LCTS 71. **''The Atreides Imperium, LCTS 70. *Bruus, Omar, ''The Political History of Dune (Fides: Malthan)* *Callen, R.M. Lucius Ellen, and Seales, R.M. Hallus Deborah; eds., Report on Alia Atreides, LCTS 169. *Corrino, Farad'n, Notes to My Life, tr. Miigal Reed (Laminator: Pinetme). (See also al.Ada(, *Corrino, Princess Irulan Atreides, Analysis: The Arrakeen Crisis, tr. Doorsh Suuwan, AS 20 (Grumman: United Worlds). [Also known as The Irulan Report.] **''Arrakis Awakening, tr. Zhaulya Muurazharat, AS 15 (Garman: United Worlds). **A Child's History of Muad'Dib, tr. Prenis Rauvik (Caladan: INS Books). **Collected Sayings of Muad'Dib, tr. Miigal Reed (Mukan: Lothar). **Conversations with MuadDib, LCTS 346. **Dictionary of Muad'Dib, tr. A.O. Frie (Grumman:Department of History, Hartley UP, Occasional Papers 33, and united Worlds) **The Humanity of Muad'Dib, LCTS 139 **''In My Father's House, tr. Rebeth Vreeb (Kaitain: Linthrin UP) **A Manual of Muad'Dib, tr. Niina Bond (Salusa Secundus:Gravlak) **Muad'Dib: Family Commentaries, LCTS 437 **Muad'Dib: The Man, tr. Mityau Gwulador, AS 4 (Grumman: United Worlds) **Muad'Dib: The Ninety-Nine Wonders of the Universe, tr. G.W. Maur, AS 9 (Grumman: United Worlds) **Muad'Dib: The Religious Issues, LCTS 133 **Private Reflections on Muad'Dib, tr. A.S. Anzel (Chang: Drostorum) **Songs of Muad'Dib, ed. J.R. Gabryel (Chusuk: Salrejina) **The Wisdom of Muad'Dib, tr. Mityau Gwulador, AS 52 (Grumman: United Worlds) *Dadas-Nerm, Gweleder, ''A Life Through the Millennia (Yorba: Rose) *Herk Elanus, The Tree of Atreides, 5 v. (Caladan: Apex) *Lady Margot Fenring, Arrakis and After, AS 12 (Grumman: United Worlds) *S. Gwalles, ed., The Idaho Papers (Yorba: Rose) *Alvar Hoomwil, The House of Atreides in Historical Perspective, 22 v. (Caladan: Apex) *Virgo Hopman, The Old and the Young Dukes: Mintor and Paul, tr. Zhaivz Aultan (10388 AG; Caladan: Apex) *Duncan Idaho-10202, The Ghola Speaks, tr. Reeve Shautin Kershel (Finally: Mosaic) *Duncan Idaho-10208, The Hayt Chronicle, ed. Irulan Atreides-Corrino, tr. Reeve Shautin Kershel (Finally: Mosaic) *Duncan Idaho-13015, Journal of Leto II, RRC 3/6/7/9-A83 entries on genetic research *Jason Iorga, ''The Bull by the Horns: The Duke as Mentor (Caladan: Apex)* *Lors Karden, Truth and Fancy in the Oral History (Yorba: Rose)* **''Fact and Fiction in the Official History'' (Yorba: Rose) *Gillian Lieuw Last Years of the Imperium (Salusa Secundus: Morgan and Sharak)* *Pander Oulson St. Alia, Huntress of a Billion Worlds, RRC 2-A439 *Yauzheen Pursewarden History of the Fish Speakers (Centralia: Johun UP)* *Qizara Tafwid, ed. The Pillars of Widsom, tr. Noval Allad, RRC 6-A698 *Stilgar ben Fifrawi The Stilgar Chronicle, ed. Irulan Atreides-Corrino, tr. Mityau Gwulador, AS 5 (Grumman: United Worlds) *S.A. Sumer and N.E. Kautman The Last Jihad, 3 v. (salusa Secundus: Morgan and Sharak)* BG *Anon. Apocryphus: A Collection of Great Mother Texts, tr. Izaak Seldon (Centralia: Kutah). ** A Bene Gesserit Chapter House Record, RRC 9-BG2001 ** Bene Gesserit Hymns, Ballads, Poems, RRC 1-BG1544 ** Holy Dialogs, RRC 2-BG3869 ** Liber Ricarum, tr. Zhana Feliin, BGFS 4 (Diana: Tevis) **''R.M. Gaius Helen Mohiam, RRC 70-BG518 **The Welbeck Fragment, LCTS 578 *Ghanima Atreides, ''Commentaries to the Voices, RRC 37-BG132 *Lady Jessica and Ghanima Atreides, Book of the Voices, RRC 1-BG164,5,6 *Siona Atreides Commentaries to the Welbeck Fragment (Centralia: Kutath) *Pitr Brac'cus, "Discussions of 'Voice' in the Rakis Records", Studia Neurophysiologica 213 (Grumman: Tern) *R.M. Darius Kate Clenhanan, Amor Fati: The Key to the Way, tr. Zhana Feliin, BGFS 15 (Diana: Tevis) *R.M. Decius Nancy Croesia, Memoirs, tr. Ewan Gwaladar, BGFS 3 (Diana: Tevis) *Maro Ghappato, Miraculous Voices at Rakis (Diana: Synonym)* *R.M. Lepidus Eileen Gwarren, ed. Athanor Proctrices, tr. Zhaiva Gan, BGFS 5 (Diana: Tevis) *R.M. Gaius Edda Josefa, Journal, RRC 1-BG2110 *Juusepiin Kazagrando, ed. Sancti Sermones, LCTS 44 *Regor Kluursh, The Ceremony of the Seed (Diana: Syn* *Komplar, Kreber, SocSystem of the Bene Gesserit (Diana: Tevis)* *R.M. Varrus Deborah Loomis, Exerci Animae tr. K.L. Maur, BGFS 1 (Diana: Tevis) **ed. Sattva Codex, RRC 3-BG643 *Chatan S. Meed The Errant Sister, BGFS 9 (Diana: Tevis) *Gwilit Mignail, The Nerus-Mohiam Controversy (Yorba: Rose) *R.M. Gaius Helen Mohiam, Diaries LCTS 133 **''Prolegomena to the Sacred History of the Council of Nine'' LCTS 4 *R.M. Marcellus Irulan Mohiam, "A Survey of Ancient Bene Gesserit Cultural Maintenance Texts" Archives Quarterly Review 14:26-53 *Mees PEntamettare, "Jhunghiaan Symbolism vis-a-vis Pre-Cultural Expansion: The Voice Controversy", Journal of Ancient Sol III 71:2* *Izaak Seldon, Holy Sister Chenoeh: Her Place in History (Diana: Synonym)* *R.M. Claudius Amarylla Sernovik Sanctae Vitae RCC 4-BG779 *Ruuvars Shaigal ed. ''Fundamentals of the Way: A Bene Gesserit Mental Exercise Book (Grumman: Lodni) *R.M. Brutus Phyllis Tama The Razing of the Houses tr. Zhaiva Gan, BGFS 8 (10575 AG; Diana:Tevis) *R.M. Cassius Ida Treac, "New Views of an Old System" Archives Quarterly Review 15:199-253* **and Ahna Judehic, The Roots of Tomorrow (Wallach: Soror). BL *Harq al-harba, The Complete Works, ed. Blaigvor Ewnz (Grumman:Tern)* *Ibarhim al-Yazizhi, Fremen Folktales form Onn SAH 313 (Paseo:IG-FC) *Karene Ambern, Champagne in My Slipper: The Autobiography of Karene Ambern, as told to Ruuvars Dillar (Zimaona: Kinat) *Deeziir Astiki Later Works, ed. and tr. O.B. Pithiviers SAH 85 (Paso:IG-FC) *Izhnaikas Bauf The Great Cryptogram (10647 AG) RCC 31-BL904 *J.T. Duub Half-a-Dozen Harbas (10665 AG) RRC 42-BL65 *Cybele Harik The Prince/The Playwright (Zimaona:Kinat) *Dwaidr Kauznet Posthumous Poetry, Edited in His Honor by LA, tr. Tuubat Hetter (Kaitain: Varna) *A.J. Kiilwan The Man Who Was al-Harba (10710 AG) RRC 75-BL791 *Zheraulaz Kiit, ed. Ballads from the Border Star SAH 263 (Paseo: IG-FC) *F.S. Marik Monuments of Atreidean Drama 5v (Grumman: Hartley UP)* *W.L. Overby, tr. Poems of Antiquity (Caladan: Apex)* *Bsh. Joon Piitpinail Al-Ada Is al-Harba (10638 AG) RRC 8-BL469 Category:documents